


[Podfic] Mathematics

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, BAMF John, But with terrible self esteem issues, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Not-so-heartless!Sherlock, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of blind_author's story.</p><p>
  <i>It isn’t bravery that makes John so willing to risk his life for Sherlock. At least, he doesn’t think it is – it’s just simple mathematics.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mathematics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mathematics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725317) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Mathematics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725317)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Writer:** blind_author  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG?  
**Summary:** It isn’t bravery that makes John so willing to risk his life for Sherlock. At least, he doesn’t think it is – it’s just simple mathematics.  
**Length:** 7:05  
**Music credit:** Hurts - Illuminated  
**Cover Art:** by koshvader  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/mathematicsmp3.zip) | [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/Mathematics.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/mathematicspodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to sly_hostetter for being a betaing goddess (and just generally awesome), and to blind_author for permission and another awesome story. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
